gunsandrosesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guild Guitar Company
El'' 'Guild Guitar Company''' es un EE.UU. basado en [[] guitarra] fabricante fundada en 1952 por Alfred Dronge, un guitarrista y propietario de una tienda de música, y George Mann, un ex ejecutivo de la Epiphone Guitar Company. El taller de Guild primero fue localizado en Manhattan, Nueva York, donde Dronge (que pronto se hizo cargo de la plena propiedad) se centró en las guitarras de jazz archtop, tanto eléctrica y acústica. La rápida expansión obligó a la compañía para pasar a cuartos mucho más grandes, en St. Newark en Hoboken, NJ en lo que hoy es el edificio Newman cuero. ((cita web | título = Manual del propietario y de Garantía, p. 2 | publisher = Guild Guitarras | PDF format = | fecha = 2002 | url = http://www.guildguitars.com/resources/pdfs/Guild_Guitars_2002. pdf | mes = 2006-10-11)) . El advenimiento de la locura de la música popular en los años 60 se había desplazado a principios de la compañía en la producción de una importante línea de folk acústico y la guitarra de blues, incluyendo una serie Dreadnought (D-40, D-50 y, más tarde, D-55) que competido con éxito con Martin D-18 y D-28 modelos, y Jumbo y el Gran Concierto "F" los modelos que eran especialmente populares entre los guitarristas de blues como Mississippi John Hurt y Dave Van Ronk . Notable también fue el Gremio de guitarra de 12 cuerdas, que utilizó un "F Jumbo" de doble cuerpo y barras de armadura en el cuello para producir un instrumento caballo de batalla con un profundo y rico tono distintivo de las doce cuerdas chimier sacada por Martin. La empresa siguió creciendo, y fue vendido a la Corporación de Avnet, que se trasladó la producción a Westerly, Rhode Island en 1966. Como la escena folk calmado, una nueva generación de folk-rockeros se Guild guitarras en el escenario, el Sindicato de rendimiento más notables de esa época fue la D-40 a Richie Havens, que abrió el Woodstock Festival en 1969. Durante la década de 1960, el gremio también actuó agresivamente en el mercado de la guitarra eléctrica, promoviendo con éxito el "Starfire" línea de semi-sólidas guitarras y bajos, un número de Oeste a principios de bandas psicodélicas Costa utilizan estos instrumentos, en particular, de Jefferson Airplane bajista, Jack Casady. Los intentos de sólido eléctricos cuerpo cayó plana en competencia con Gibson y Fender; esos instrumentos, excéntrico en el diseño, son ahora vistos como objetos de colección. La disminución de la gente y el mercado de acústica en los años 70 y 80 después de ejercer presión económica grave en la empresa, y los especialistas instrumento generalmente reconocen que la calidad del sufrido, como lo hizo con otros competidores de América del gremio en el mercado de la guitarra acústica. Toda la producción de Gremio fue trasladado a una fábrica en Corona, California a partir de Gremio fue comprado en 1995 por el Fender Musical Instruments Corporation. En 2004, FMIC adquirió los activos de la sede en Washington Tacoma Guitar Company y toda la producción de American Guild acústica ha sido trasladado a Tacoma, Washington, mientras que se suspendió la producción de guitarras eléctricas Guild. En 2005, Fender presentó el chino construyó Guild GAD serie de guitarras acústicas. Más recientemente, el gremio se ha trasladado a un centro recién adquirido en New Hartford, CT en 2008, en ocasión de producción de los principales gremios final se ha recuperado de manera significativa a la reputación de la empresa. Por un corto tiempo, el relanzamiento de 1960 y 1970 Guild instrumentos fueron fabricados en Corea en la DeArmond nombre de marca. Modelos incluidos el Starfire, Bluesbird y piloto Bass Series. Estos instrumentos de visualización de la incrustación DeArmond en la pala mientras que la cubierta barra del braguero muestra el nombre y el logotipo de Guild. Gremio volvió a entrar en el cuerpo sólido de la moda en la década de 1980 con una serie de superstrat estilo de órganos sólidos, incluyendo modelos como el Flyer, Aviator, Libertador y el detonador, el estilo de Tele-T-200 y T-250 (aprobado por Roy Buchanan ) y la piloto Bass, disponible en trastes, sin trastes, 4 y 5-versiones de cadena. Estas guitarras fueron los primeros instrumentos de Guild de soportar Slim cabezales puntiagudos, a veces llamados "caídos puntiagudas", "pie de pato" y "cuchillo para el pastel" por su forma característica. Bajos piloto fueron revividos por DeArmond en la década de 1990 (incluyendo un 6-cadena a través de la versión de lujo con cuello de maderas exóticas) y ha abandonado junto con la marca DeArmond en el siglo 21. Musicos que usan la marca * Bryan Adams- F-50R * Joan Baez - F30R * Richard Barone - X-500 (Cool Blue Halo album) * Brendan Benson - 1959 Aristocrat * George Benson - . The photograph of Benson accompanying an interview with him in the Guitar Player Book, published in the 1970s, shows him holding a Guild Artist Award with its strings removed. * Paul Bonin - F65CE * Matt Donovan - D40,D4, Starfire II * Creed Bratton - Bluesbird * Roy Buchanan - T-200 and T-250 * Jack Casady * Johnny Cash - D-60SB * Jerry Cantrell - JF55 - MTV Unplugged * Eric Clapton F-30,GF-60 * Sheryl Crow - M-85 bass * Rick Danko- F-50 * Dave Davies- Starfire III * Nick Drake - M20 * John Denver - F-50R * Duke Erikson - Starfire III * Leslie Feist - 1965 Starfire IV * Tom Fogerty * Jerry Garcia - Starfire II * Barry Gibb - Songbird BG (stands for Barry Gibb) * David Gilmour - F-512 12-string * Buddy Guy * Richie Havens * Roger Hodgson * Lightnin' Hopkins- Starfire IV * Mississippi John Hurt - F-30 * Phil Lesh * Gary Lightbody * John Mayer Where The Light Is- Trio Set * Barry Maguire - F-212 12-string * Pat Metheny - D40-C * Matt "Guitar" Murphy * Pelle Ossler - Starfire * Bonnie Raitt- F-50R * Steven Page * Andrew Perry * Randy Rhoads * John Rzeznik - many inc. D-55, F65CE, F47M Valencia * Brian Setzer - Bluesbird * Brian May * Paul Simon - F-30 and F-212 12-string * Johnny Smith * Tommy Smothers - D-55 * Bruce Springsteen - D-40SB * Bob Stander - D-50 and D-50 12-string * Stephen Stills - X-500 * George Strait - D-100 * Kim Thayil - Guild_s-100 * Peter Tork - Jetstar Bass * Ralph Towner F-312 12-string * Dave Van Ronk - F-50R * Stevie Ray Vaughan * Tom Waits * Muddy Waters * Gillian Welch - D-25M * Zal Yanovsky * Scott Matthews References Hans Moust (1995) The Guild Guitar Book. Hal Leonard Corporation. External links *Guild Guitars, official website *Westerly Guild Guitars, information on Westerly RI manufactured Guild models Categoría:Compañias de Guitarras Electricas Categoría:Guitarras de Izzy Stradlin